


Now and forever

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri became a witcher, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Just an evening of the sorceress and the witcher, and some unexpected visitor.





	Now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> My feeling for these two filled me up to the brim and they poured out in this little fic. I love them and Triss is my one and only choice. Ever. If you enjoy them as much as i do, i hope you'll like this work. 
> 
> ATTENTION  
> English is not my native language, so you are warned and if you find any mistake - feel free to notify me in a comment. This work is also not beta-read so beware! 
> 
> I have a tumblr account - you are welcome to visit it!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/orange-unicorn-of-freedom
> 
> Love you all

The fire was burning brightly. Its tongues were lovingly licking the back walls of the fireplace. Accept for the bright moon and myriads of shining stars, the fireplace was the only source of light in the room. The windows creaked under the harsh blow of Koviri winter wind. The wind seeped through disturbing the warmness of the room and danced on Triss’s skin causing goose bumps. She shivered and started to shift, making the water in a basin splash a little. Geralt grunted behind her and also moved a little to give her more space. The basin was big enough for both of them, but they squatted so close together and have been lying like that for some time, so now moving was a small challenge. 

\- Are you cold? – his voice was a little bit hoarser than usual. 

Triss finally got comfortable now having both of her legs under the water, heated by a spell, and lying slightly on a side with her ear right above Geralt’s heart. 

\- No, I’m fine. Just needed a little shifting, - her index finger started to caress scars on his chest. Triss smiled to herself, feeling him burring face in her dump hair and breathing in its scent.  
\- Yeah? Well, I can help with that, - said Geralt, words muffled and one of his hand moved to her waist, bringing her closer.  
Triss giggled, hugged him slightly and left one kiss above his heart.  
\- Only you could turn this into a sex innuendo, - she looked on their big bed, clearly showing the sight how it was not used for sleeping recently – bed sheets in a total disarray , wine glasses on a bed-side table, her silk nightgown on the floor. Triss smiled and turned her face to Geralt, looking him in the eyes. – Or was it an offer?  
\- Yes, it was. – Triss felt rumble of his voice under her fingertips. – Did it worked?  
\- Hm, maybe…- She moved forward and their lips met. Triss moaned quietly into the kiss, feeling Geralt’s hand caressing the skin of her back and tight. The quietness of the room was quickly filling with the sounds of water splashing and their gasps. 

Suddenly, Triss heard a muffled bang of the main door closing and someone moving and going upstairs. Geralt broke the kiss that instant and turned his head to the source of the noise, listening closely, his whole body stirring underneath her, ready to rise and fight whoever was brave enough to break into the house of the sorceress and the witcher. Triss froze and tried to hear something herself. Then Geralt relaxed and even smiled a little, and before she could asked what was that about, a loud call broke through the house.  
\- Geralt? Triss? I know you are not sleeping, I saw the light in your bedroom!  
Triss and Geralt exchanged glances and smiled. Triss moved a little, and spoke loud enough for a person on the other side of the door to hear.  
\- We’ll be down in a minute, Ciri!  
\- Fine, just please be descent! 

Triss stood up and out of the basin, shivered again when her feet touched soft but cold carpet. She looked at Geralt still lying in the basin, ougling her naked body and smiling in a way which made her toes curl and her womanhood throb in a painful and pleasant way at the same time.  
Triss cleared her throat and smiled.  
\- Geralt, your daughter is downstairs. Let’s not keep her waiting.  
She went for a cabinet and took out one the most descent nightgown of hers. While she was putting it on, Geralt made his way out of the basin and now stood on the same carpet as she did. The water was running down his body and with the light of the fireplace it looked like he was covered in gold. Triss found herself staring, and like he could physically felt it, Geralt cleared his throat catching her attention, curved one of his eyebrows, smirked and said:  
\- Triss, my daughter is downstairs. Let’s not keep her waiting.  
Triss tsked , smiled and went out of the bedroom quickly.

Ciri was lighting up some candles with her magic when Triss reached her. Her heavy winter coat was hanged on the wall, on the floor beside it was a couple of bags - one of them had a big stain looking like blood - and her sword, the one Geralt gave her at the tavern in The White Orchard. The girl was wearing a fine witcher armor made especially for her based on one of the diagrams found by Geralt, light flickered on her medallion and she was flushed from the cold, but otherwise visibly fine.  
\- Ciri! – exclaimed Triss and hugged the girl, feeling how the cold from her armor seeping into her skin. – We are so glad to see you! Missed you so much! How are you?  
Ciri hugged her back with her strong hands and happily answered.  
\- I am perfectly fine! And missed you too! – They both heard heavy footsteps and broke a hug to see Geralt at the bottom of the stairs watching them happily. – Both of you!  
Father and daughter walked in a hug with smiles on their faces. Triss’s heart skipped a bit at the sight.  
\- What brought you here, in Kovir of all places? – asked Geralt when they broke apart.  
\- Had a contract for fiend not far from here, thought I could stop by and check up on you two.  
\- You are always welcomed here, Ciri, you know that. Our home is your home, - said Triss. – Your room is ready and waiting for you.  
\- Thanks, Triss. I’ll stay here for the night, and tomorrow morning I’ll go and find my employer to get my reward and take that bloody head away from your carpet.  
\- Don’t worry about the carpet! Fiend’s blood is far from the worst thing it saw in its life.  
\- You are going to leave me unemployed like this, - jokingly grumbled Geralt. – I was going to get that fiend contract tomorrow, it was put out yesterday.  
\- You gotta be faster than this, old man, - smirked Ciri. – Besides, I thought you’ve retired.  
\- Old man? I’ll show you how old I really am…  
\- Tomorrow! – Triss interrupted their bantering, smiling. – You will show her that, whatever it is, tomorrow. Ciri, are you hungry? Should I get you something?  
\- No, but would really like a normal bed right now, - Ciri was visibly tired, probably didn’t had a rest since the fight with the fiend and traveled whole day to get to their house before the late night.  
\- Of course, - Triss nodded. – Come, I’ll run you a bath and get you a clean shirt to sleep in. We can talk about everything tomorrow, after you’ll have a proper night rest.  
They helped Ciri upstairs with her bags and a bath, Triss brought her a shirt and some wine mixed with water. Ciri hugged and bid goodnight to both of them. 

When later Triss was lying beside Geralt in their bed, with his arms around her, with his breath tickling the back of her neck, with their not so little girl sleeping in the next room; with all the years of a quiet and peaceful life behind them and, hopefully, with the years of a quiet and peaceful life before them – she was watching a bright fire in the fireplace. It reminded her of the fire from the lighthouse, where she and Geralt spent their first night together like this. How at that time, the things he said, her decisions were now or never. And how at this moment it was now and forever.


End file.
